In Search of Spring
---- PART I Landing Pad :Rough hewn walls of iron and basalt, grooved by machinery used to carve this spaceport facility out of the glinting black and gray rock, rise on all sides and arches above of the broad pad that provides ample room for starships to rest during their stay on Ungstir. :Bright sulfurous lights seem to cast the chamber in permanent daylight despite the gloomy darkness and stars that loom beyond the huge portals, protected by the hazy shimmer of the prot's atmospheric containment fields. Through the force screens, silhouetted by the glow of the distant star Perseverance, one can make out the rolling, drifting shapes of rocks and planetoids - remnants of the world to which this chunk once belonged. :Squat, dark-haired technicians with pale skin and gruff demeanors move from ship to ship, checking fuel levels and mechanical fitness of the vessels. An archway leads out of the landing facility and into the city of Resilience, via the customs station. :Several large bays are set aside for ship maintenance and repair, serving as a general purpose drydock facility. ---- Barlov is currently standing near the landing area for public shuttles, impatiently checking a small gadget on his hand every now and then. Jared is walking out of the shuttle terminal, making his way across the landing area towards the Jackal. Swiftfoot pads down the Jackal's boarding ramp, paws in her pockets. She surveys the landing pad as if looking for someone, her ears flicking. The Demarian spots Barlov before too long, and heads over that way, waving and nodding at Jared as she passes by him. Zara follows after Swiftfoot, stalking down the ramp, an unlit cigarette between her lips. As she passes out of the shadow of the Jackal, she lights up, inhaling deeply and letting the smoke trickle out of the corner of her mouth, keeping a few paces behind the Demarian. Barlov turns to face the approaching Swiftfoot. He points to three other docked vessels in order. All three are currently being loaded by men dressed in grey, unmarked uniforms. "My men will begin to fill your ship with the supplies. One of them will accompany you in order to provide you with proper jump locations. You are not to ask him any questions. The moment you arrive there, do as you are told. Things should run smoothly enough." Jared nods his head in response to Swifty as she heads to Barlov. He moves over towards the Jackal's ramp, turning to look towards the others as he waits. "Understood," the Demarian responds, inclining her head politely. Her tail flicks once, and she looks over her shoulder at the Jackal for a moment, then returns her attention to the Ungstiri man in front of her. At Swiftfoot's agreement and a brisk signal from Barlov, the uniformed men begin to load various crates onto the Jackal as well. "The Artemis is running late. If your friends do not get here soon, we leave without them." LMS Artemis enters from outside. Zara says nothing, only continues smoking. She stands hipshot, pale eyes taking in the activity around the landing pad. At the news about the Artemis, and then the selfsame ship's arrival, a humourless smile touches her face. Men in unmarked grey uniforms are currently loading crates onto three vessels and the Jackal. Barlov and Swiftfoot are standing somewhere on the side, watching. "There is it. Get ready to push those crates in there," the former Kommissar tells his men. Mely's left hand rests lightly on Sidra's arm if she allows it. The woman walks slowly, but keeping pace with Sidra. Swiftfoot's brow furrows briefly, but her expression clears as the Artemis arrives. "Ah, good," she murmurs, nodding. The felinoid flicks an ear and looks back toward the ship again, then shifts her eyes to Zara, but doesn't comment further. Sidra leads the woman, at her left, following the crew filing off of the Artemis. Her eyes are on neither, however. Rather, they're busy taking in the sights around her. Zara lifts her metallic arm for the smouldering cigarette in the corner of her mouth, taking one long, deep drag. She returns the Demarian's glance with a blank expression, then goes back to watching the activity. The Artemis' crew gets only a passing glance, of less interest than the men in grey. Jack steps off of the Artemis, taking a look around the landing pad. He spots Barlov and Swiftfoot, pointing them out to the rest. "Arnassis, Ebon, that's the contact and Swiftfoot. Go talk with them, if you will. I'm gonna go back inside an' check the cargo they're puttin on, savvy? Anyone else that wants to help, can. Hey, blind lady." Jack reaches out to grab Mely's arm. "Let's get you back inside, yeah?" Lucius exits from the IND Jackal with a cigarette clasped beetween his finger, the deathstick being non-chalantely lifted to his lips about once every five seconds, as if he times it. The Martian man takes a look around the pad Ebon saunters out of the Artemis, the overhead lights reflecting off of her darkened visor as she looks around with casual interest. One hand rests lightly on the butt of her pistol as she follows behind Jack, "How many ships are we all takin' here? Looks like a small fleet goin' on." Althea follows the group disembarking the Artemis, eyes glancing around her. With a shake of her head, she refocuses when Jack starts talking. Glancing at their contact briefly, she nods to Jack. "Yeah, I'll help." Mely appears somewhat caught off guard by the subber grab at her arm, "da....of course." the woman replies with a hint of unsurity. "Lead the way, please." Ren Arnassis chuckles. "More, t'better." Arnassis tugs his goggles up and the bandana down, around his neck. He heads towards Swiftfoot and Barlov, gesturing for Ebon to follow. "Evenin'," he greets the pair, an ironic snarl curling his lip as he approaches the Demarian. "Looks like we're in t'same shit, fer the moment," he says to her, then nods to Barlov. "Jack said yer the man to talk to about tonight." Barlov watches patiently as the crews begin to load crates onto the Artemis. It seems work on the other ships is finished. "We will be departing as soon as the last one is ready," he tells the Demarian. "The flight should prove otherwise uneventful." Arnassis is given a quick glance. "Yes. Like I told the Jackals, one of my men will go with you in order to provide jump locations. He is not to be addressed or questioned in any way. If such a thing happens, the deal is off. Let him do his work and ignore his presence. Do as you are told once we arrive and things will go smoothly." Ebon sketches a half asses salute to Jack as he leaves and she follows beside Arnassis, "Hey, Swifty, thanks again for the referral even if this does look like a cake walk." She nods to Barlov, "No questions asked, you got it," she adds, a southern lilt to her electronically filtered voice. Upon hearing the Ungstiri and Swiftfoot's voices, the only ones he really can recognize from the distance, Lucius smiles a bit to himself and approaches the Demarian's location at a fair pace. His cigarette is lowered down and forgotten about for the moment. "Hrh, looks like," Swiftfoot says, eyes narrowing slightly at Ren's 'greeting'. She eyes Barlov for a moment then. "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies," the Demarian murmurs softly, her tail flicking. She then blinks at the ebon-armored figure, nodding. "No prroblem, chief. Always happy to help out an acquaintance." She takes a moment to look over the rest of the people on the landing pad, ears forward and golden eyes wide. Zara stares down the pair from the Artemis as they approach, though just as quickly, a glance dismisses them and she murmurs something under her breath to the Demarian. She sucks her cigarette down to a stub, then puts it out in the palm of her prosthetic, tucking away the end somewhere around her person. She nods her head back in the direction of the Jackal, pursing her lips slightly. From the depths of the Jackal comes a suited figure, that of the Jackal's gunsmith known as Malion. He takes his first step outside the airlock, and passes a glance towards the sky, well he would if it wasn't Ungstir, so instead he gets a nice view of the cavern's ceiling. A puzzled look comes across his face, and then he proceeds down the ramp, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Sidra merely watches the progress for the moment, lost in taking it all in, as it were. "Understandings are the base of all successful deals," Barlov notes. He nods approvingly as the last of the crates is loaded into the Artemis' cargo hold. "Board your ships. My men should be waiting on each bridge by now. No time to waste." "Oh. Well, looks like we're going the other way." Lucius notes to himself, waving to Swifty with a slight smirk. However, he then turns around and heads back onto the Jackal, motioning for Mal to come too if he will. "Against the rules to do a sweep of the cargo bay?" Ebon asks, looking to the Ungstiri and then back to Swifty. Zara turns around without waiting for a response to her quiet query, prowling back to the Jackal and thumping up the ramp, passing both Lucius and Malion in the process. Sidra shrugs to herself as she walks back to the Artemis, her head down as she seems lost in her own thoughts. Malion looks to Lucius and the mass of people, and then over his shoulder to the Jackal. The gunsmith follows in after Lucius and Zara, boarding the Jackal. Swiftfoot nods, turning abruptly and padding up the Jackal's boarding ramp, heading into the airlock with a final flirt of her tail. "I'm sure it's been done already by now, but go ahead," Barlov says and strides in the direction of another ship. Ebon nods and trots over to jump up the ramp as it rises, letting it carry her into the belly of the Artemis, "At least gotta /look/ like ah'm doin' my job," she laughs. ---- PART II Somewhere in Space :Swirling clouds of dust and gas glow blue and violet within this reflection nebula, extending more than a dozen light years in diameter in a stretched spherical shape. ---- "You are ordered to lower your shields and ease your speed," a voice demands over open communication channels the moment all ships arrive in a series of flashes. The apparent merchant group is composed of about five vessels, with the Jackal and Artemis included among them. "Failure to comply will be viewed as a threat and will be treated accordingly." The welcoming committee is no more than a few small starfighters and even if scans were available, those might seem to be mere ants compared to the larger behemoth that awaits beyond them: X-23 -- a base of operations that could easily match a small moon in size -- looms across the vastness of space surrounded by what would originally pass as rocky asteroids that orbit the humongous outpost. The space compound itself is constructed with a main core in the shape of a pillar and outer rings surrounding it at the level of each deck. The Artemis polydenium exhaust trails off as engine thrust is lowered, the shimmering of it's active repulsor shields fading as well. All in the name of peaceful cargo freight work of course." The Jackal's velocity trails off as well, the black-and red freighter following along behind the Artemis at a relatively sedate pace. The other three vessels also lower their speed, shields shimmering out of existence. As momentum nudges the small group of ships forward with only the silent starfighters for companions, the true purpose of the orbital asteroids is revealed as metal hatches peel back and oddly shaped cannons proceed to inch out of their rocky covers. "Do not be alarmed. This is routine," Barlov's voice promises. "Once we are cleared to dock, all crew must exit the ships and allow them to be inspected." The Artemis continues it's slow approach vector alongside it's companions, thrusters keeping at a low burn, hanging beside the larger shadow that is the Jackal. Comm silence, other then Barlov's assurance, seems to be the action of the day. The Jackal continues at her sedate pace, manuevering thrusters firing as her course is adjusted. The comm remains absolutely silent, with no response forthcoming from this ship either. One by one, the companion ships begin to dock as permission is granted to each in turn. The process is slow and meticulous, at all times overseen by a specific group of starfighters and the watchful gaze of at least one cannon. Eventually, the gaping maw of X-23's docking bay opens up invitingly to the last vessels. "Artemis, Jackal, you are cleared. Welcome to your home for the next couple of days." ---- PART III Docking Bay :This spacious opening is wide enough to play host to several vessels. Wires and cables of all varieties line the metallic walls, connecting the myriad of systems that make the docking bay operate. Ships are linked to the main area via arms that allow passengers to disembark freely onto the public area, which is composed of a large transparent bubble maintained with proper life support. ---- The LMS Artemis enters and lands within the docking bay. The IND Jackal enters and lands within the docking bay. The crews of all three vessels that previously docked are gathered in the middle of the public area. Barlov is facing them. Uniformed guards are standing by to board the two newly arrived ships. Mely steps out of the Athena at Sidra's side. She lets the younger woman guide her down the ramp. Blue cloak drawn tightly over her shoulders. Zara heads down the Jackal's ramp, then stations herself at the end until everyone else makes their way off the ship. She folds her arms over her chest, face without expression. With the clank of his boots and the shift of a hyper-ceramic plate in his flak armour, Lucius exits from the open hatch of the IND Jackal. He looks about the X-23's landing bay, expression belaying an impressed look, waiting near Zara now. Malion follows the rest of the Jackal's crew from the airlock, pausing to do up the buttons on his grey business jacket. He then follows Zara's lead and loiters around the base of the ramp. Swiftfoot saunters down the Jackal's boarding ramp, paws in her pockets. She chuckles and shakes her head as she comes to the bottom of the ramp, stopping near Zara and Lucius. The Demarian surveys the landing dock, her expression somewhat bemused. "Well, at least we know we'rre not the only crrazy ones, meh?" she inquires of the rest of the crew disembarking from the black and red freighter. Ebon slinks out of the Artemis, staying at the top of the ramp where she can get a better overview of the docks. Right behind Mely and Sidra, Althea follows closely behind. Getting a good look around her, she stays close to the group from the Artemis. Bereft of shotgun, Arnassis descends Artemis' ramp shoulder to shoulder with Ebon. His kerchief is tied around his neck and goggles rest at his forehead; he looks around the starbase docks with an appraising eye. Sidra stays by Mely even off of the ramp, looking around her with a general sort of curiosity. As soon as members of each crew begin to file out, uniforms begin to file in. The Ungstiri has just finished briefing the other merchants, who now walk off escorted towards the main area of the common deck. "I am Overseer Gustav Barlov and I am the Director of Operations aboard X-23. Your service will be rewarded handsomely. During your time here, you are allowed access into any of the public areas in the common deck, such as the lounge and the quarters that will be made available to all of you. You may not carry any weapons and you may not return to your ship unescorted. These measures will ensure the security of all of us involved in this delicate transaction. Questions?" Jack escaped before Ebon and Ren, which means he isn't blocked by them. That is a good thing. Barlov's speech gets a frown, and restless itching right above the neckline of his coat. "How long will we be stayin' here, sir?" Mely's head tilts slightly as she listens to Barlov's speech but remains silent. Jared's hands tuck into the pockets of his jacket as he takes up position with the rest of the Jackal crew and his gaze drifts casually. "I will not allow this." Zara says quietly aside to Swiftfoot, her expression cold. "I told you. Didn't I? I told you I would not allow it. If I have to lock you in the damn ship, so be it." Lucius glances at the rifle slung over his shoulder, and the 10mm on his hip. He frowns rather sourly, but doesn't offer any protestation and lets the remaineder of his attention fall on the diminutive Ungstiri. Ebon folds her arms, her expression unreadable behind her visor but her body language makes it clear that she wasn't too keen on the 'no weapons' rule. "Y'all are tryin' to put me out of a job?" Volidana blinks aura turning a slight lavendar as she regards barlov Althea listens to the speech by the Ungstiri with a neutral expression and her arms folded in front of her. Malion adjusts his shirt underneath his jacket, and then takes a moment to brush a stray here from his suit. The gunsmith raises a brow slightly to Barlov, "Straight to the point, how much cash we talking?" Newt's shoulders slump somewhat in response, his facial expression unseen behind his helmeta faceplate. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge and mrrls softly, shaking her head at the Timonae. "We'rre at theirr merrcy, it would seem." She shifts her eyes to Barlov then, head tilting to the side. "Will we be allowed to rreturrn ourr weapons to ourr ships, then? Some of us werre... nerrvous about the cirrcumstances. I'm surre you can underrstand ourr position as well as we underrstand yourrs, meh?" Jared raises his hand a little to draw attention to himself, "We allowed to pack around Utility knives, chief?" he asks. Sidra shifts her weight a few times at this latest announcement, then glances back at the Artemis with a sigh. "Great," she mumbles. Ren Arnassis is nonchalant. He just shifts his hands into his pockets, hydrasteel dagger hanging at his shoulder plain as day, and waits for Barlov to finish speaking. After a moment he shifts to stand at Jack's right. "Once we are done here, you will be allowed to head back inside to store any weapons or items that might be considered hazardous to our operations here," Barlov replies. "No guns, no knives, no blockers. Nothing except for PDAs and commlinks. This is not negotiable. If you have a problem with these rules, you may leave now." He smiles faintly. "Without payment. Which," he adds, glancing at Malion, "depending on your good behavior, could range higher than three hundred thousand per ship." Mely shuffles her feet for a moment. The only sound from the midnight clad mercenary on the Artemis ramp is a quiet, electronically filtered "shit." "I won't go anywhere without my psiblocker." Zara says stubbornly. "Strip my fucking weapons, but don't you dare take my psiblocker. They have mindfuckers with them." She hisses quietly, indicating the Jackal with a nod of her chin. Lucius offers a whistle at the figure, his frown inverting itself slowly until his lips tug upwards in a rather happy looking grin. "Well, can't see greed ain't an attraction." Zara gets an arched eyebrow. Volidana blinks aura turning red for the breifest of seconds before it is surpressed Jared shrugs his shoulders a little and he looks towards Swiftfoot, "S'pose there's not much choice in the matter, eh?" he comments. To say the Demarian's expression is surprised would be an understatement. Her eyeridges shoot upward, and her golden eyes go wide, blinking owlishly as the sum is pronounced. She shakes it off, looking to Zara, her expression somewhat concerned. "I... I don't think we have any choice. They'll make us leave, chief." She sighs, and puts one paw to what passes for the bridge of her nose, her ears flicking back. "Shit." Jack echoes Ebon, without the eltronic fuzz. Zara gets a short frown, before he's looking back toward Barlov. "Fine. PDA, commlinks. Clothing. We understand the rules." Sidra stiffens noticeably at this bit about no psiblockers, but chooses to say nothing. Malion sighs, at the mention of not having weapon. "Strewth," he mutters to himself. "Very nice, ain't complaining. Do what the bossman says, ain't no problem there." Althea continues to listen, glancing around at the various reactions of the others to the news. Frowning slightly, her gaze flickers to Mely for a moment before wandering off again. "I don't see why psiblockers would be a problem." the blind woman speaks up, "Considering we're unarmed it seems unfair to allow some to enter with the benefit of their natural weapons." "Cripple's got a point," Ren observes matter of factly. "It seems to me," Barlov points out, glancing at Mely, "that you don't see anything at all. These are the rules. The guards will escort you into the ships to get rid of the illegal items, then into the main common area. You may roam as you please within this deck, except for the ships which are out of limites unless the visit is supervised. Gentlemen," he finishes, turning around to start down the corridor leading out of the docking bay. His voice is barely a whisper and there is no sympathy in his tone, "welcome to X-23." Category:Garden of Eden